Fantasy, Come Alive
by JaydenJoker
Summary: After losing his match against the Miz, Evan wanders backstage feeling pretty crappy. After Miz decides to taunt him some more, Randy swoops in to save him. After Randy extends an offer to him, Evan is hesitant to accept. Better summary inside.
1. The Spark That Lit The Fire

So I've had this idea of a slash story floating around for a long, long time. I was watching an episode of Raw when I finally started writing this particular story. You have been warned though, this will contain mature content. If that bothers you, I suggest you hit that handy little back button. Enjoy!  
>Side Note: This is my first attempt at a threesome so be gentle.<p>

Pairing: Evan BournexRandy OrtonxJohn Cena| Rating: NC-17|Takes place after the 8/9/10 episode of Raw| Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is owned by the WWE.| Set in Evan's Point of View

**Fantasy, Come Alive**

Why? Why in the hell did I have to lose to the Miz? Someone hates me. As I walked back to the locker room, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed. I turned around to see Miz standing behind me with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Burn in hell, Miz."

"Fiesty little flamer, aren't you Evan?"

"Did you follow me back here just so you could bash me?"

"Yeah, actually. It makes me feel good. It beats having a dick up my ass though." He laughed and I felt my confidence melt away. "Hey, it's no secret whose dick you want up your ass, ya know?"

"Shut up, Miz." Even though he was right and I make it very obvious who I long to go to bed with, I didn't need to boost his ego any more.

"You want to be pinned against the wall screaming, 'Oh god, Randy. Fuck me harder!'"

"Keep that up, Miz and people will start thinking that you bat for the other team." My eyes were the size of saucers when Randy appeared behind Miz.

"Dream on, Orton. I was just getting a rise out of your biggest fan-girl. You know, I'm a Chi-" In a flash of skin, Randy had Miz pinned face first up against the wall.

"You can't fool me, Mizanin. I know your little secret and if you don't apologize to Evan, the whole roster will know. Now apologize." When there was no answer from Miz, Randy pulled him off the wall and slammed him harder up against the wall.

"Alright! I'm sorry, Evan. Your secret is safe with me." Randy let Miz go, smirking as Miz scrambled to his locker room.

"Thanks for that, Randy." Randy draped his arm over my shoulders, sending a shiver up my spine.

"No problem. I do have a question for you though." I tensed up, unsure of the question he was about to ask.

"What's up?"

"You busy later? I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Why?" I threw my hand over my mouth, failing to keep the comment from leaving my mouth. Randy's deep laugh sent chills down to my toes.

"If you're interested..." He handed me a hotel key that seemed to materialize out of the air. "Stop by." He planted a kiss on my ear and walked to his personal locker room. I stood there, floored, for about five minutes before I headed to the locker room. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful so I decided to head back to the hotel early. As I walked through the lobby, I felt Randy's room key in my pocket. I figured I would give it a shot. If Randy was just toying with me, I could always drown myself in men at a gay bar. I hit 3 on the elevator and patiently waited as it reached its destination. As I neared Randy's room, a pang of nervousness hit me. I took a deep breath and slid the key in the lock, jumping slightly at the clicking sound that accompanied the door lock. My jaw dropped when I walked in; the room was huge! The room was fit for a king so it suited Randy to a tee. I put my bag off to the side and shed my jacket and shoes. I decided it would be best to wait for Randy in his room, seeing as this would be where we would be spending most of our time. I sprawled out on the huge king sized bed, smiling when I realized I barely took up half of the bed. I heard the door open again so I got up off the bed.

"Evan, you in here?" A smile appeared on my face when I heard Randy said my name. Before I could respond, Randy appeared in front of me. "There you are." I smiled at Randy, trying desperately to appear confident. "I'm glad you came, Evan. You know..." My eyes widened when Randy pinned me up against the door frame. "I was wondering if you had any fantasies."

"Well...yeah." I shuddered when I felt Randy's fingers under my shirt.

"Please tell me." A small moan escaped my lips when Randy's fingers grazed the skin under the top of my jeans.

"O-o-okay." Randy smiled and led me back to the bed. "I, um, don't know where to start."

"Who is in it?" Randy traced the lines of my abs, making my eyes flutter closed. "That's it, Ev. Relax." I felt Randy's large hand push me onto the bed behind us. "Just relax and let it all come back to you." I looked in Randy's eyes but Randy covered them up. "Close your eyes, baby." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to relax. Randy's hands were definitely helping me relax as they were wandering all over my abdomen. "So, anything yet?" I nodded and licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Well, there's obviously you but there was one other person." I heard a rustling but I didn't dare to open my eyes to see what it was.

"Really? Who is that?"

"Uh...John Cena." I felt Randy move next to my ear, making my breath hitch when I heard his voice next to my ear.

"What if I told you that I could get John up here to join us?" Was he serious? Where did this come from? I couldn't hide the fact that I was very excited at the fact that one of my fantasies was about to come true. A very loud moan escaped my lips when Randy cupped the ever growing bulge in my pants. "Apparently, you really like that idea." I nodded. "He's waiting in the lobby. Would you like me to tell him to come up?" I nodded, moaning loudly when Randy's hand slipped into my pants. "It's done. He's heading up now." I felt Randy pull my shirt up so I lifted my arms to let him pull it off completely. I whimpered when I felt Randy's mouth latch on to one of my nipples. There was a knock at the door and I knew it was John. "Wait right here, Evan. Keep your eyes closed, okay?" I nodded as I heard Randy leave the bed and open the door. I heard shoes hit the ground, along with a bag and strained my ears to try and hear what they were talking about. "It's impolite to eavesdrop, Ev." Randy's voice on my ear sent shivers down my spine. Randy's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto my side so that John could press up against my back.

"You wanted me so now I'm here. Tell me what you want, Evan." The husky tone in John's voice was enough to make me bust out of my pants.

"Don't hog him, John. I saw him first." Randy pulled me closer to him, his arousal pressing up against my thigh. "So, Evan, how did this fantasy play out?"

"Well...I don't really know how to describe it." John kissed the back of my neck and pushed me further into Randy's chest.

"Then I guess we'll have to just make our own, won't we?" Before I could respond, Randy captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss that made my toes curl. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing the guy that I had fantasized about ever since I joined the WWE. I felt John's fingers rub circles into my shoulder blades, massaging all the tension out of them. Randy broke the kiss, despite the whimper that left my lips. He whispered something in John's ear and gave him a deep kiss before going to work on John's shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it on the floor with my shirt. John rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom with his signature smile making its way across his face.

"What's going on?"

"I told John to change out of his sweaty clothes. It gives me and you some time alone. You like that idea?" All I could do was nod. Randy smiled and brought my face to his in another deep kiss, wrapping his long arms around my waist and bringing us closer to each other. Randy raked his nails down my back, causing me to moan into the kiss. "Evan like that?"

"Yes...Please do it again."

"As you wish, Evan." Randy's lips moved to my neck, biting the skin as he raked his nails against my skin. We barely had gotten started and I was already a whimpering mess.

"Oh...god, Randy..." I ran my hands over Randy's shaved head as he continued his assault on my neck. I felt Randy's lips form a smirk against my skin and I had to admit that it excited me even more, if that was even possible. His one hand traveled down my right side to the top of my jeans, his long fingers popping the buttons on my jeans. My breath hitched when the tips of his fingers grazed the skin right above my crotch. I felt the bed dip behind me and I jumped when I felt John's warm hands wrap around my stomach.

"You're so smooth, Evan..." The dual feeling of John and Randy's lips on my neck made my erection throb in my jeans.

"Guys..." My voice was strained, mirroring the feeling of my erection in my painfully tight jeans. I opened my eyes long enough to see Randy and John share a passionate kiss. Randy whispered something in John's ear, earning a smirk from the older man. Randy gave me another kiss and I could feel John's lips trailing down my chest and abs. His hands pulled my pants and briefs off in one pull and he threw them behind him, from what I heard. The cool air made my cock twitch and I could hear John's low laughter.

"Wow." From the news around the locker room, it took a lot to make the infamous John Cena say 'wow' about another man, well other than Randy of course.

"How big is he, John?"

"Fucking huge, Randy. He could give Ted a run for his money." Before I could argue with John, he ran his very big tongue on the underside of my cock.

"Holy...fuck!" My hips bucked off the bed and I could hear both men laughing at me. "What? You two are driving me up a wall. Forgive me if the first touch is enough to make me cum." I looked down to see two sets of amazing blue eyes admiring my now leaking erection. "What are you two staring at?"

"What do you think, Evan?" John kissed his way up to my face, every kiss turning me on so much it hurts. "No matter what anyone tells you, know this: you are beautiful." Those sentimental words made my jaw drop. "Any guy would be lucky to have you call them your boyfriend. I know I would be jealous." I licked my suddenly dry lips, watching John's eyes follow the movement.

"You don't have to be, John." The bold statement caught Randy's attention and brought him towards my face.

"You're...picking him, Evan?" The rejected tone in Randy's voice was noticed by both me and John. I quickly sat up and propped myself up against the headboard. I had wanted to tell them that I wanted both of them but I didn't want them to think that I was a freak. I looked up to see John hugging Randy, whispering soothing words into his ear and kiss the side of his head.

"I don't think that's the whole story, Randy. Is it, Evan?" I quickly shook my head but it sank when I caught the gaze of Randy. I felt a hand lift my chin up and soon I was looking into the blue depths of Randy's eyes.

"What is the whole story, Evan?" I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"If you two would let me, I'd like to call _both_ of you mine." I looked at John and Randy, trying desperately to read their faces for any emotion. Randy's eyes were the size of saucers and John had his signature, gorgeous smile gracing his handsome face. "What? Is that wrong to ask of you guys?" John closed the distance first, giving me a kiss and pulling me into his lap.

"I would love that, Evan. What do you think, Randy?" I looked at Randy long enough to watch a very sincere smile crawl across his face.

"I would love it too." I threw myself at Randy, knocking him over with a hug and attacking his face with kisses. I popped the buttons on Randy's jeans, slipping my hand inside to tease at Randy's straining erection like he did to me. "Evan..." John yanked his jeans off and I was pleasantly surprised to see Randy still had his trunks on from his match. I ran my hands down his powerful legs, licking a path down to his straining erection. "Oh...Evan..." John started to kiss his chest while I kissed up Randy's strong thighs. I looked up to see John kissing Randy and pinning his wrists above his head. I smirked and slowly started to lick the underside of Randy's erection. "Oh god!" Randy threw his head back, earning a chuckle from John.

"Do it again, Evan." I nodded and repeated my actions, earning an even louder moan from Randy. I saw John leaving kisses across Randy's shoulder and nipping at the skin to leave small marks that would be gone before anyone would notice. While Randy's eyes were closed, I took the opportunity to take all of him in my mouth.

"Holy fuck!" John had to pin Randy's hips to the bed so that he wouldn't buck up into my mouth. "Evan...I didn't know-"

"No one does, Randy. Never underestimate him." John sent a wink my way, accompanied by a loving squeeze on my shoulder. John was right. No one ever thought I was anything other than a dork. I lifted my head off Randy's cock and maneuvered my way up to Randy and John's faces. Randy's eyes were open and I could tell he felt bad for saying what he did.

"Don't worry about it Randy. You can make it up to me later." I kissed his swollen lips while my hand drifted towards his straining cock. As my tongue wrestled with Randy's, my hand slowly started to jack Randy's cock. Randy's moans started to get louder and I could tell he was getting close. I broke the kiss with a smirk on my face. I licked my lips and pulled John towards me, our lips meeting in a hot kiss. John's hands cupped my face as my hands traveled down his sculpted body to his very neglected, very large, cock. John moaned into the kiss as my hand circled his cock. I felt something move near my hand so I looked down to see Randy kissing a trail up to John's cock.

"Oh shit..." John threw his head back when Randy's mouth circled his cock. I went to kiss him again but he threw his head back again when Randy licked the underside of his cock.

"Randy..." The playfulness in my voice caused Randy to laugh softly around John's cock, making John moan again. "Mind if I join you, Randy?"

"Plenty to go around, Evan." John threw Randy a look, causing Randy to wink back at John. "Relax, John. You're going to love this." I watched John swallow hard and nod. Randy and I double teamed John's cock, earning ourselves loud moans and profanities.

"Sh-shit, guys..." John's hands found their way into my hair and running across Randy's shaved head. "Getting close..." Randy and I stopped at the same time, smiling at the desperate whine that left John's mouth.

"Don't worry, John. We don't want the party to end too son." I pushed John onto his back, straddling his hips and letting his cock rest against my ass. "Besides, I have bigger plans for you."

"Evan...you bad boy..." I smirked at John who gripped my hips tightly, grinding our hips together and causing amazing friction. I felt Randy drag his nails down my back again and I growled in excitement. "Shit, Randy. Do that again. That was hot." Randy smirked and ran his fingers down my back, making me growl again. Randy pulled me backwards, my back connecting with his chest as he bit down on my neck.

"Randy..." No one knew it but biting was the one way ticket over the edge for me. I jumped as I felt John's hand circle around my cock. "Oh god, guys."

"I guess we better get started. What do you think, John?"

"Oh, yeah." Randy pushed me on top of John where John grabbed my head and started to passionately kiss me. As he was kissing me, Randy was rubbing circles into my thighs and his lips soon followed. When I didn't feel John around me, I was about to say something but Randy captured my lips in a kiss before any words came out. With Randy's distraction, I didn't notice John lubing up one of his fingers and definitely didn't notice John start circling my entrance with his lubed up finger. When John pushed his finger in gently, I moaned loudly into the kiss I was sharing with Randy. "Holy shit, that was hot. What do you think, Randy?"

"Hell yeah. Do it again, John." I whimpered but it turned into a loud moan when John pushed his finger in again. After a while, John developed a steady rhythm and had me moaning louder while I buried my head in Randy's lap. I lifted myself onto my elbows and looked back at John.

"More, John." I watched John's eyes light up as he pulled his finger out to add another one. I moaned loudly again and brought Randy's cock into my mouth, swallowing half of him in one go.

"Fuck, Evan!" I felt Randy buck his hips up, trying to force more of himself into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and sank further down onto his length, earning a low deep groan from Randy. "That mouth...Ev. Oh, god..." John removed his fingers and I was about to protest before I felt three slicked up fingers inside of me. I moaned, sending vibrations up Randy's cock and making him cry out. "Holy fuck!"

"Damn, guys. Are you ready, Evan? I don't think I can wait any longer." I pulled myself off Randy's cock and looked back at John.

"Please, John. I'm more than ready." I watched John look up at Randy for a second before grabbing a couple condoms out of a box in the drawer of the nightstand. John tossed Randy a condom, for later perhaps, and tore open his own before rolling it onto his large cock.

"Get ready, Evan." I felt John place a kiss on the small of my back before he positioned himself behind me. Randy pulled me up for a kiss just as I felt John enter me. I gasped into the kiss but Randy held the back of my head so that I couldn't pull away. I attempted to balance myself on my hands but with Randy holding me in place, it was very difficult. John pushed in further and I practically ripped myself away from Randy's mouth. I buried my head in the crook of Randy's neck, gasping at how stretched I felt with John inside me. "You okay, Evan?"

"Yeah. You're...huge." I gasped again when John pushed in a little bit further. "Holy...fuck."

"Evan, lean forward. Put your head back in Randy's lap, baby." I obliged him and put my head back in Randy's lap. "Give me your hands, baby." I gave John both my hands and was about to ask why when John thrust deep inside me, making me moan into Randy's lap.

"Fuck. Do it again, John." John repeated his actions, making moan louder into Randy's lap. I put my mouth back on Randy's cock and every time John thrust forward, my mouth sank further down on Randy's cock. When John brushed up against the small bundle of _fuck_ inside of me, I moaned loudly around Randy's cock and he bucked up further into my mouth. "Holy...shit." John repeated his actions, stabbing the little bundle harder and making me moan around Randy's cock. John's stroked became more and more deliberate, making me see stars every time I closed my eyes.

"Oh...god. John..." John was making it harder and harder to concentrate on sucking Randy off but Randy didn't seem to mind. Randy pulled me up and towards him, bringing our lips together in a hot kiss. I felt Randy's hand drift down towards my cock and when his hand grabbed it, I gasped into the kiss. "Randy..." Randy started to gently tug on my cock, making me moan into the kiss. Randy picked up a steady rhythm that matched John's rhythm. "Guys, I'm gonna..." That combination was bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I felt John move behind me but I paid no attention to him...until he bit down on my shoulder. I let out a low groan and felt my orgasm hit me harder than it had in a long time.

"Oh god..." It was as if John realized that Randy was the only one who wouldn't be getting off with us so he pushed my head towards Randy's cock. I quickly started to work Randy's cock in my mouth as I felt John's pace quicken behind me.

"Ev...I'm so close..." I heard both John and Randy say the same thing so I quickened the pace on Randy's cock and pulled John further into me by grabbing his powerful thighs and pulling him closer to me. "Ev...I'm gonna..." Randy and John said the same thing, at the same time, again and it was about a minute before I felt Randy's cum in my mouth and felt John still behind me as his orgasm hit him. I swallowed Randy's orgasm and lifted my head up once I knew Randy was done. I felt John pull out of me, whimpering slightly, and I felt my arms give out from underneath me, making me land on the bed on top of Randy. I heard Randy chuckle above me so I looked up to catch him staring at me.

"Did we wear you out, Evan?" I yawned and simply nodded. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and lay me down next to Randy. I heard John chuckle next to me as he brought the covers over us.

"It appears we did, Randy." I felt John and Randy wrap their arms around me and I snuggled into Randy's side."Maybe next time he'll have a bit more stamina." I yawned again.

"Next time, John?"

"Of course, Evan." Right before I drifted off to sleep, I felt John and Randy kiss my forehead on both sides. I just hope I knew what I was getting myself into with these two.

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. It took me forever and I will admit to having to take cold showers repeatedly. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )


	2. Championship Celebration

I have been swayed, my dedicated readers. I have decided to make my Bourcenton story into a series. You're welcome. Of course it always helps when your three muses are some of the hottest men on the planet.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2.0:<strong> All mistakes made are mine and I apologize for them. Furthermore, just so everyone knows, the parties mentioned belong to their respective owners and not me. I just use them as inspiration to write dirty things. Carry on.

Pairing: Evan Bourne x John Cena x Randy Orton (Bourcenton)| Rating: NC-17| Takes place during and after Evan and Kofi win the WWE Tag Team Championships (8/22/11 Raw)| Starts in John's POV, turns into Evan's POV| Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea. This is called **fantasy** for a reason; it's not real, much to a lot of people's dismay.| **Warning: **I will be tweaking the Monday Night Raw show to better suit our lovely trio. I don't think they would appreciate John being manhandled by some scuzzball like Del Rio. Carry on.

**Fantasy**, **Come Alive**

"Randy, you know you aren't supposed to be here. You're a Smackdown guy now."

"Eh, you know I always miss you two when Raw is on. You guys mean the world to me, so I'm not going to miss this no matter what roster I'm on." I smiled as Randy crept up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I just rolled my eyes but wrapped my arms around Randy's arms anyway. "So, I get to watch both my men tonight from my very own skybox. I'm excited, Johnny."

"I can feel it, Randy."

"You can feel it all you want, Johnny." I smiled as Randy tilted my head backwards and gave me a passionate kiss. I turned around to get more of the kiss, enabling Randy to push me up against the wall behind me. I groaned into the kiss as my back hit the wall, earning a chuckle from Randy. I was about to push my hands up Randy's shirt when there was a knock at the door. "Duty calls, Johnny." Randy gave me a small kiss before finding a good place to hide as I went to open the door.

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Evan. How you doing tonight?" I let Evan in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Excited."

"You have a tag title match. I can only imagine how excited you are."

"It's not just the tag match I have, John. I know he's here; I can smell him." Evan smirked and I felt myself harden at the motion. Evan never usually got very sneaky or even evil-looking but when he did, it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. "A-ha! Found you, Randy." Evan threw his arms around Randy's neck, practically attacking him with a hug.

"Damn, Evan. I can't fool you at all." Evan just shook his head and smiled. "Come here, John. We don't want you to feel left out." I smiled and joined in the hug. "I miss you guys so much. It sucks being on Smackdown by myself."

"You aren't by yourself, Randy. You have Ted and Cody."

"They're too caught up in themselves to spend some time with a relic like myself, Evan."

"Oh shut up, Randy. You are not old." Evan just shook his head at Randy's complaining. "Besides, you could show them a thing a two."

"About what, Ev?"

"Everything." Someone else knocked on the door, making me jump.

"Mr. Cena? Five minutes, sir."

"Damn it, I forgot about this promo with Punk and Rio."

"Don't worry, John. They can't do anything to you."

"What makes you say that, Ev?" Evan wrapped his arms around my waist and giggled.

"Because they would have to answer to me...and a Viper, of course." I just laughed and kissed Evan on his forehead. This whole relationship between the three of us had been going on for a little over a year now and the roster was fully aware of it. They knew that if they messed with one of us, they would mess with the three of us.

"Well, duty calls." Evan just nodded and left my locker room, leaving me alone with Randy. "Where should we watch Evan's match, Randy?"

"My skybox, of course." Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. "Then, he and I can watch your match afterwards."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll meet you up there after my promo."

"It's a date." I just smiled and kissed Randy on his lips.

"See you then." Randy nodded and I took off towards the ring for my promo with Rio and Punk. As usual, the banter between Punk and I had the crowd laughing and cheering. Truth was, Punk and I were pretty good friends and we hung out a lot. Well, when I wasn't with Evan and Randy we hung out a lot. Neither of us liked Del Rio; he was just as pompous off-screen as he was on-screen and we couldn't understand a word he said because he never felt the need to speak in English around us. So our promo with Del Rio came naturally to the two of us because barely any of it wasn't exactly what we thought about the guy. Of course, Punk said he should get a title shot and not me because I already had the championship ten times and he was the better champion, so on and so forth. Triple H comes out and tells CM Punk and I that we have a match tonight and whoever wins, will face Del Rio at Night of Champions. Punk and I left the ring seeing as Del Rio had a match coming up.

"Hey, Cena."

"Hey, Punk. What's up?"

"Same old, same old. Appears we have a match tonight."

"Appears that way, yeah. Best of luck to you."

"Same to you, Cena." Punk got very close, confusing me completely. "You might want to go tend to your Viper, unless you want someone else to find him."

"Will do, Punk. See you later."

"Later, Cena." Punk took off and I headed off to Randy's skybox. I knocked on the door twice and damn near jumped out of my shorts when Randy opened the door.

"Hey, Randy."

"What's up, John? Why so jumpy? It's not like we haven't done this sort of thing before." I walked into the skybox and sighed.

"We haven't, Randy. At least not this close to any of us actually having to be on camera in an hour."

"Stop worrying, John. No one can see us and no one will. Okay?" I just nodded and watched as Randy wheeled a cart into my eyesight. My cock jumped in my pants when I saw champagne, strawberries and melted chocolate on the table. "You look like you want some of this, John." I just swallowed and nodded. "Then sit your very nice ass down on the chair and I'll share my goodies with you." I sat down on the comfortable chair, never taking my eyes off Randy as he gracefully popped the champagne. "Want some, Johnny?" I just nodded, earning a deep laugh from Randy. Randy walked towards me and brought the bottle of champagne to my lips, gently pouring the bubbly liquid into my mouth. It tasted expensive and knowing Randy, he always liked to spoil Evan and me. Randy pulled the bottle away after I gently tapped his arm. "Taste good, baby?"

"Of course it does. How much did you spend on that?"

"I don't reveal my secrets, Johnny. Hungry?" I just nodded and watched as Randy dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and brought the piece of fruit to my mouth. I opened my mouth and sighed softly when I recognized the distinctive chocolate, which was also expensive and a favorite of ours. I watched Randy bite his lip as my mouth encircled the piece of fruit and he groaned when I finally bit down on it. "Damn, John, that was sexy." I swallowed what was in my mouth, licked my lips and smiled.

"You would think I would know what you like by now, Randy." Randy smiled and closed the gap between us, kissing me deeply and gently poking his tongue into my mouth. I groaned, savoring the distinctive taste of Randy mixed with the fruit and champagne. One of Randy's hands slipped under my shirt and traced my abs, making my heart race as the kiss continued. I could sense that Randy was trying to hold onto his self-control; after knowing Randy for so long, I quickly learned when Randy didn't want to take his time. I, unwillingly, broke the kiss with Randy and looked Randy in the eyes. "Why take our time, babe? I know you don't want to."

"Mmm, you know me so well. Evan's match is coming up soon. How do you want me?"

"Did you want to watch him?"

"Yeah. I love watching our boy." Randy quickly straddled me and stripped himself of his shirt. I bit my lip, marveling at the impressive physique that was all Randy. I watched Randy over the years and watched how he slimmed down, toned every visible muscle to the point of perfection. I reached out, letting my hands trace over Randy's chest and earning a sigh of pleasure. I pulled him forward and let my lips retrace the path that my hands just took. Randy moaned softly and clutched at my t-shirt.

"Randy like that?"

"Yeah...give me more, baby."

"As you wish." I raked my nails down Randy's back, earning another moan and a growl. I brought my lips to Randy's collar bone and started to gently nip at the skin, loving the taste of his skin. I trailed my hands down to the front of Randy's jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper before pushing Randy off my lap so I could take his pants off.

"Not fair, Johnny. You're still dressed." I smirked and pulled my shirt off slowly, just to tease Randy. I watched that predatory gleam appear in Randy's eyes and I just smirked. I threw my shirt to the side and pushed Randy backwards until his back connected with the wall. I attacked Randy with vicious kisses and he returned them with an intensity that I loved and craved. His hands found the button and zipper of my shorts and he practically ripped them off of my body.

"Hey, I gotta wear those later."

"Like you don't carry another pair with you anyway." I shrugged and continued to kiss Randy as our skin touched for the first time tonight. We heard Kofi's music begin to play and we both knew that Evan would be coming out next. "Our boy is up, John. How about we get started?"

"Oh, you want to watch him while I fuck you?" Randy just nodded, his eyes full of lust. "I got you, baby. Don't worry." I pulled Randy off the wall and walked back to the chair, sitting in it once I was close enough. "Touch your toes, babe." Randy just nodded as he bent over to touch his toes, exposing his amazing ass in his black briefs to me. I pulled down his briefs and bit my lip at the sight of Randy's bare ass in front of me. I grabbed two handfuls of Randy's cheeks and spread them apart, exposing Randy's most private area. I heard Evan's music start to play and smirked. "Look up, babe. Watch Evan, watch our handsome boy." I watched Randy tilt his head up to get a good look at Evan bouncing down the ramp. I seized the opportunity to lick a stripe against Randy's hole, earning myself a low moan.

"God, Johnny. Do that again." I obliged Randy, licking another stripe against Randy's hole and earning another low moan. I slicked up one of my fingers and slowly inched it inside of Randy. "Goddamn, Johnny!" I wrapped my free arm around Randy's waist to prevent him from falling onto the floor.

"You watching him, baby?" Randy looked up again, his eyes fixed on how Evan was moving in the ring. "How is he doing?"

"Getting...ahh...a little manhandled...but he's doing great, otherwise. More, Johnny, please." I just nodded and slicked up another finger, letting it join my other one inside of Randy. Randy moaned and I smirked as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of Randy's hole.

"You want three or do you want to go straight for the good stuff?"

"Anything...Johnny. Just, don't stop." I nodded and slicked up another finger, adding it to the two already inside of Randy. He moaned and almost fell forward but I caught him in time. I tried to find something to give Randy something to lean on and quickly set my eyes on the cart, rolling it in front of Randy. I picked up the champagne with my free hand, having an idea of how to use it later and placed it on the chair. Randy reached out for the cart, immediately falling forward onto it.

"Watch Evan, baby...and hold on tight." I pulled my fingers out of Randy's hole, earning a disappointed sigh. I just laughed. "You won't sound like that in a second, Randy. How do you want it?"

"Bare, baby. Please..." I just nodded and dropped my boxers and shorts to my ankles. I was hard as a rock so I took the opportunity to slap my cock against Randy's ass, perilously close to his hole.

"See how hard you make me, baby?" Randy just moaned, trying to keep his focus on Evan's match and my cock on his ass at the same time. I rifled through Randy's pockets and found some lube. I squirted a generous amount onto my hand and coated my cock with it. I lined up with Randy's hole and teased my against it gently, earning a sharp intake of breath from Randy. "Ready?" Randy just nodded and I smiled as I eased my cock into Randy's ass. He moaned loudly and I just laughed. "The whole arena will hear you if you keep that up."

"You think I give a shit? You feel...amazing, Johnny." I smirked as I pumped gently into Randy's hole. He was thoroughly enjoying it but I knew he was holding back just a bit. I reached backwards for the champagne, stopping and earning a look from Randy. "What are you doing, babe?"

"Just you wait. Keep watching Evan." He nodded and turned his attention back to the high flyer who was getting a full head of steam, only to get knocked down by McGuillicutty. I poured a generous amount of champagne on Randy's back, smirking as he jumped at the cold liquid on his back and making it drip all the way down to his hole. The liquid hit my cock and sent a tremor down my spine. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I grabbed Randy's hips, fucking him hard and fast like I know he likes. The cart was making scuff marks in the floor from the amount of pushing it was getting from Randy. I heard cheering so I looked up to see Evan perched on the top rope. "You watching him, baby? He's about to bring home some gold." Randy just nodded and looked up, just in time to see Evan hit Air Bourne and win his match, along with a WWE Tag Team Championship belt. Randy's arms were flailing against the cart so I grabbed them, pulling them behind him to keep the noise relatively low. The new angle enabled me to hit Randy's sweet spot...let me rephrase that: it enabled me to **slam** into his sweet spot, earning another sharp intake of breath.

"Holy...shit, Johnny. I'm so...close." I knew what that meant. I pulled Randy's upper body up so my chest was against his back and I wrapped my arms around him neck, slightly cutting off some of his air supply. Randy was definitely one of the kinkiest men I have ever met but it made our time together a lot more fun. "Tighter...Johnny." I obeyed, tightening up my grip which ultimately made Randy tighten his muscles around me. Randy's breathing got shallow, signaling that this completion was a few thrusts away so I fucked Randy hard and deep until I felt him spasm around me. I gasped at the tightening of Randy's hole around me and I couldn't keep myself from thrusting harder so I could reach my own orgasm. I think I felt Randy stop breathing just as I came hard inside his hole, thoroughly coating it. My arms dropped the cart so I wouldn't end up crushing Randy against the floor. I gently slipped out of Randy, earning a sigh from the both of us and I collapsed into the chair behind me. I pulled Randy onto my lap, not caring if my cum slipped onto my shorts because I had a second pair in my locker room. "Damn, Johnny. That was...incredible." Randy slumped against my chest and I just laughed as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Glad to be of service." I kissed the side of Randy's forehead and rest my head on his shoulder. The moments after the mind-blowing sex were my favorite; it meant that there was something there other than the obvious. There was a knock on the door and I jumped.

"Don't worry, John. The guy at the door has strict orders to only let Evan in here." I breathed a sigh of relief and let Randy up off my lap. He slipped on my shorts which we way too big for him and I just laughed. He smirked and held them up by the crotch as he walked to the door. I heard Evan's voice and the door close behind him.

"Damn, you two, it smells like straight up hot sex in here."

"Oh it was definitely hot sex, Evan." Randy kissed my forehead and dug around on the floor for his own clothes.

"Those are John's shorts, aren't they?" We both nodded and Randy went to take them off, only to have Evan's arm stop him. "You have absolutely no idea how hot you look in those Randy."

"They're way too big on me because of John's enormous ass."

"Point? You two should wear each other's gear. Oh my god, it would be so hot to see. I'd let you do anything to me if you did." Randy and I exchanged looks at each other; we knew when Evan had fantasies he wanted to play out, neither of us could deny him. Randy wrapped his arms around Evan and placed a kiss in his hair.

"We will, Evan. Congratulations are in order, I see." Randy tapped Evan's just won championship, earning a very dashing smile from the Missouri native.

"Yeah, congratulations baby." Evan nodded at me but soon his eyes traveled down my still naked form, stopping at my half-hard cock. I looked down and smirked. "See something you like?" Evan bit his lip and nodded. "Give it a lick. You'll love it, trust me." As if under some sort of spell, Evan handed Randy his championship and hit his knees so that he was eye level with my cock. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I felt my cock twitch. Evan licked a stripe up my cock, making my eyes roll back in my head. "How's it taste?"

"Is that champagne?" I nodded, making Randy smile.

"He got a bit creative today, Evan." Randy ruffled Evan's hair and picked up the forgotten champagne bottle, lifting it so Evan could see. I watched Evan's eyes get that look and I knew both of us were in trouble.

"Can the three of us get creative after John's match?" Evan licked his lips but remained on his knees.

"Of course we can, Evan. After all, a celebration is in order." Evan smiled and turned his attention back to my lap.

"May I, Johnny?"

"You have to ask, baby? I'm all yours for tonight...and for as long as you'll have me." Evan beamed at the romantic gesture, proving to me that he was a romantic deep down. Without warning, Evan swallowed my half-hard cock which made me jump and moan at the sensation. "God that mouth, Evan. Ssshhhittt..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randy move towards me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Slide down, Johnny." I obeyed Randy and slid down in the chair, low enough to where I was eye level with Randy's hard cock.

"Hard already Randy?"

"With you two, I'm always hard. Now suck it." I smiled and let Randy slide his cock in my mouth. Randy began to shallowly thrust into my mouth, relaxing my mouth to the point where I could take all of him in my mouth. Evan managed to get his head all the way down and _swallowed_, making me moan around Randy's cock and enabling him to go deeper in my throat. "Fuck that was hot. Do that again, Evan." Evan obeyed and they earned themselves the same reaction. I popped my mouth off Randy's cock in order to talk.

"You keep that up, I will blow my load in no time."

"Well, you are the one with the schedule tonight." Randy ran his hands through Evan's hair, practically encouraging him. "Keep sucking him, baby." Evan nodded around my cock and increased his speed. Randy turned my head so I was looking him in the eye. "Suck it, gorgeous." I didn't have time to respond before Randy shoved his cock in my mouth. While Randy was shoving his cock down my throat, I felt one of Evan's fingers gently teasing my hole which made me moan around Randy's cock. Randy moaned and planted his hands on the chair, quickening his pace with the newly found leverage. Evan swallowed around my cock two more times and I arched into his mouth, shooting my load down his throat. He swallowed every last drop, reducing me to a trembling mess in seconds. I heard Randy mumbling something and I knew he was close. I felt Evan move at my feet and I knew he was plotting something for Randy. Sure enough, he grabbed my hand, singled out three fingers and shoved them inside of Randy. Randy moaned loudly and came hard into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop and pulled Randy into my lap for the second time tonight. I licked my lips and kissed Randy, then gave Evan a deep kiss.

"Damn it. Do I really have to have a match tonight?"

**-FIN-**

This scenario is being broken into two parts because...I cannot force all that sexy action into one chapter. I don't want to be responsible for people having heart attacks in front of their screens. Trust me, it took me a while just to write this chapter. I honestly don't know where I come up with this stuff but this is far from my last piece. Reviews are appreciated and so is input. : ) Next part will be out soon.


	3. Championship Celebration, Pt 2

This is the second part to the chapter Championship Celebration. I knew I couldn't squeeze all that sexiness into one chapter; my brain would've imploded. Enjoy as our boys continue through Monday Night Raw and into their own private celebration for Evan's title win.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2.0:<strong> All mistakes made are mine and I apologize for them. Furthermore, just so everyone knows, the parties mentioned belong to their respective owners and not me. I just use them as inspiration to write dirty things. Carry on.

Pairing: Evan Bourne x John Cena x Randy Orton (Bourcenton)| Rating: NC-17| Takes place during and after Evan and Kofi win the WWE Tag Team Championships (8/22/11 Raw)| Starts in John's POV, turns into Evan's POV| Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea. This is called **fantasy** for a reason; it's not real, much to a lot of people's dismay.| **Warning: **I will be tweaking the Monday Night Raw show to better suit our lovely trio. I don't think they would appreciate John being manhandled by some scuzzball like Del Rio. Carry on.

**Fantasy**, **Come Alive**

Randy and Evan both laughed at my whining and they both earned a tap on their heads. Randy helped me up out of the chair and took off my shorts, much to Evan's chagrin. I slid my shorts and boxers back on, adjusting myself because I was all sticky from my previous activities. I took a swig of champagne out of the bottle and offered it to Evan, who accepted it gladly. I sighed and stretched. "I better get a quick shower and change. Don't want Punk to give me shit about smelling like sex." I looked up and Randy was making out with Evan. "Glad to know you guys listen to me." Randy held up his finger, telling me to wait as he shoved his hand in Evan's trunks. He pulled away from Evan's lip but pulled Evan in front of him so I could see him with hand in Evan's trunks. Evan was squirming and it made me smirk. Every movement Evan's body made sent shivers down my spine.

"We heard you, John. Evan just couldn't wait, not after what we just did plus the fact that he didn't cum yet." I nodded in agreement, my eyes traveling Evan's toned little body. "Double team before you take your shower, John?"

"Let's do it." Randy and I exchanged smirks and began to rid Evan of his trunks, pulling them down over his kick pads to expose his thick cock. "Man, that is hot every time I see it." Evan squirmed; he never thought of himself as attractive by any means and compliments just made it more noticeable. I dropped to my knees and started to lightly lick his cock like it was a lollipop, making Evan squirm in Randy's arms.

"Johnny, his ass feels amazing against my cock."

"I can imagine." I turned my attention away from Randy to put my full focus in sucking Evan off in a way that would have him trembling until we got back to the hotel. I slid my mouth down his cock, not stopping until he hit the back of my throat and my nose was brushing his pelvis.

"Damn, Cena, you're so good at head. Isn't he, Evan?" All Evan could do was nod, afraid his voice would betray him. "What do you want Evan, fingers or tongue?"

"Fingers...please." I figured Randy didn't offer up his cock because that would take more time than I had to afford. I heard Evan suck on Randy's fingers as if his life depended on it and I felt when Randy entered one inside of him, making him thrust deeper into my mouth. Randy slipped three slick fingers inside of Evan, while wrapping his arm around his neck which only made Evan hotter. "I'm close...Tighter, Randy." Randy growled his approval and tightened his grip on Evan's neck, making him fuck my mouth like it was going out of style. "Oh...god..." I relaxed my throat, enabling Evan to get deeper and to get him to cum. He shot spurt after spurt down my throat and I swallowed every last drop of it, standing up once Evan was spent.

"You headed out, big guy?" I just nodded and wrapped my arms around the two men I couldn't stand to be apart from. "Love you, Johnny." I smiled and gave Randy a deep kiss.

"Love you too, Randy." I lifted Evan's chin up so he was looking at me and not the floor. "You in there, Evan?" He nodded slowly, a satisfied smile gracing his handsome face. "Congratulations, baby. I'll see you after the show."

"Kay. Love you." I gave Evan a deep kiss and smiled.

"Love you too. See ya'll later." I waved goodbye, picked up my shirt to put it on and headed back to my locker room.

**Evan's Point of View**

Good thing Randy was holding me or else my ass would be on the floor, literally. Randy rubbed his hand across my chest, sending shivers down my spine.

"You okay, Evan?"

"Yeah. That was just...intense." Randy placed me on the chair and continued to dress himself. "Do you think I did well in my match?"

"Of course, Evan. There isn't a match you don't do well in. Besides, you won gold tonight. Wouldn't that tell you that you must be doing something right?" I nodded and smiled.

"That's a good song, you know." Randy laughed and slid his t-shirt, covering his Adonis body. "Why put it back on when I'm just gonna take it off you for John's match?"

"Good point." He slid his shirt off and my cock twitched. "Ah, someone likes me stripping it seems." I looked down and smirked.

"Would appear that way." I slid my trunks back up, the cold air having a negative effect on my ever hardening cock. "Don't worry, he'll come back out. He doesn't appreciate the temperature in here, is all." Randy just nodded his understanding and headed towards the cart in front of the chair.

"Want some fruit, Evan?" I nodded and Randy picked up a strawberry, bringing it to my mouth after he dipped the bottom in chocolate. I poked my tongue out, stealing a taste of the chocolate.

"Mmm, our favorite." Randy just nodded and gently pushed the fruit into my mouth. I took a bite, dripping juice down my chin. Randy was quick to stop the drop for getting anything further by licking it up slowly. "Damn, Randy." I grabbed his free hand and pressed it to the front of my trunks. "See what you do to me?"

"Oh yeah, baby." Randy disposed of the stem and then turned his attention back to me. "So, how do you want to occupy ourselves during Johnny's match?" My eyes widened; Randy never offered me a choice before. "You won tonight, baby. You get to call the shots." I bit my lip as ideas swirled around in my brain. I finally decided on what I wanted to do and looked up at Randy with a look that was bound to get me anything I wanted.

"Can I top?"

"Anything for you, baby." I smiled and pulled Randy in for a deep kiss. He quickly straddled my lap, pushing me flush against the chair. Randy pinned my hands behind me, easily taking control of the kiss. I melted into Randy's dominance, earning myself a small laugh from the Viper. I could faintly hear CM Punk's music and decided that I would get this show started while there was still time. I summoned all my strength and backed Randy up onto the cart, breaking the kiss and going to work on our pants. "In a rush?" I nodded my head towards the ramp and Randy nodded. "I see." Randy turned around once his pants were off, showing off his amazing ass. I pushed my trunks past my knees and stuck a finger in my mouth, lubing it up enough to where it wouldn't hurt Randy. Randy moaned and smiled. "I'm ready for you, Evan." Oh, right, he just had John inside him. I nodded and pulled my finger out of Randy's hole. I lubed up my cock and thrust inside Randy, giving him all of me in one go. Randy moaned and pushed backwards. I heard John's music echo throughout the arena and I smiled.

"Are you watching him, Randy?" Randy nodded and lifted his head to see John running down the ramp towards the ring. I made my thrusts slow and deliberate, making Randy enjoy every second of his session with me. I knew that I paled in comparison to John but they both assured me that I was perfect to them. I ran my hands up Randy's back, mapping out every inch of tanned skin with my hands.

"Evan...faster, baby." Randy's hands were grabbing at the back of my thighs, encouraging me to go faster but I wasn't having any of that.

"No, Randy. I'm calling the shots." I slapped Randy's hands away then decided to hold them behind his back, where I could see them. Randy groaned and practically slammed his head down on the cart in agitation. "Just watch John, Randy." Randy turned his head so he could see the match on the titantron but I knew he wasn't pleased with my slow pace. I smirked and used Randy's hands as leverage, successfully stabbing Randy's prostate. Randy damn near screamed and bucked up off the cart.

"Do it again Evan...please." I obliged Randy and repeated my actions, earning the same response. I knew I wasn't going to last very long if I kept this pace up so I decided to give in to Randy's desires and began to fuck him hard and fast. Randy was squirming against the cart and I knew what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not to enough to cut off his air supply but enough to bring Randy to completion. A few thrusts later, Randy's channel was tightening around me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I came hard in his hole and it set off Randy's orgasm as well. I gently pulled out of Randy and sat down on the chair, looking for something to clean us up with. I found a towel and gently wiped myself off, taking care not to touch my still sensitive cock. I pulled Randy onto my lap and wiped him off, gently cleaning off his abs and ass. "I love you, Evan." I smiled and kissed Randy's temple.

"I love you too, Randy." Randy carefully stood up and started to dress himself, so I followed up by pulling my trunks back up. I carefully watched John's match, knowing that soon I would have to make a mad dash to the ring.

"Something wrong, Evan?"

"There is something planned for John tonight."

"Well of course there is. We're celebrating for you." Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder but I didn't lean into the touch. "You mean...after the match?" I nodded and I felt Randy tense up.

"You can't go out there, Randy. You're on Smackdown."

"That's irrelevant when it comes to John. Tell me what's supposed to happen." I sighed.

"Kevin Nash is going to distract Punk, John gets the win but then Rio attacks him." I looked up and saw Randy staring daggers at Alberto Del Rio's sitting form.

"Come on."

"What about your skybox?" He grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"The guy outside will take care of it. He's a friend of mine so he knows not to say a word. Now let's go." I went to argue but it was pointless with Randy. He dragged me out of the skybox, down to the backstage area and he stopped at the curtain. "Listen to me." I turned my head to look at Randy and his look honestly scared me. "I want you to check on John. I'll take of Rio." I went to speak but Randy stopped me. "So what if there are questions, Evan? This is John and we promised we would take care of him. Right?" I nodded quickly, knowing that Randy was completely right. We all had promised to take care of each other, despite any questions that would arise about either of us coming to rescue the other. We waited for Kevin Nash to finish his bit with Punk and then we stood at the curtain, ready to run out to the ring to help John. John won the match, as planned, and I looked up at Randy. He simply nodded and I took off when Rio began to attack John. I slid into the ring and pushed Rio off John, getting in his face and shoving him. He immediately changed his attack to me and I was beginning to wonder where Randy was. The crowd erupted in cheers and it answered my question; here comes the Viper. I was on the ground but managed to watch as Randy unloaded on Rio, throwing punches and kicks as if they were going out of style. I crawled over to John and helped him up and out of the ring, still watching as Randy thoroughly kicked Rio's ass. For a second, I watched the commentators all look at each other and I knew they were all asking the same questions: what in the hell were Bourne and Orton doing saving Cena? I shook off the worry and doubt and helped John backstage. I checked the monitors for Randy and he was still going after Rio, although now there was security and John Laurinaitis attempting to separate them.

"Evan, I told you not to tell Randy." I cringed and slowly turned my attention to John.

"John, he knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to lie to him."

"I know you won't lie to him but now there will be a crapload of questions that none of us will be able to answer. What we have is...not traditional and trying to justify it to the WWE fans will be impossible." I furrowed my brow in anger; why did John think he had to justify our relationship?

"What makes you think we _have_ to justify it to them? That shouldn't be what matters to you, John. What should matter is how we feel about each other." John immediately realized what he said but it was too late. He went to reach for me but I backed out of his reach. I just shook my head, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes and I took off.

**John's Point of View**

I watched Evan run away from me and I felt absolutely crushed. I heard yelling coming from behind me and I turned around to see Randy getting into an argument with John Laurinaitis and security. I faintly heard something about Randy losing his job and Randy quickly replied with 'if you fire me, there goes your ratings'. He definitely had a point; Randy was one, if not the biggest superstars in the WWE. If he was fired, there would be a riot throughout the WWE fanbase. I watched Randy scream one last time at Del Rio, who was getting helped to the medic wing, and he walked over to me. He nodded his head towards my dressing room and we headed there to get a little privacy, and so I could get my stuff so we could leave. I stared throwing my stuff in a bag and I could tell that Randy noticed something, or someone, was missing. "Where's Evan, John?"

"I think I upset him and he took off." I looked up, just in time to catch a serious right hook to the jaw. I looked up at Randy and got hit again. I took the punishment because, hell if I _didn't_ deserve it. Ten minutes and a bloody nose later, Randy pulled me to my feet and shoved me onto the bench.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

"I had told him not to say anything to you about Rio attacking me tonight and then he told me that he couldn't lie to you. I told him that I knew that but now there would be a crapload of questions that none of us would be able to answer. I told him what the three of us have isn't traditional and...that trying to justify it to the WWE fans would be impossible." I braced myself for the hit I knew would be coming but it never did. I looked up at Randy and he looked just as heartbroken as Evan did. "I know! I'm a complete idiot for saying that. I was worried about what impact it would have on my job and whether or not I'd get fired and I knew if I got fired, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had to be away from you and Evan. You two mean...everything to me and every night we go on a show...I'm afraid I'm going to lose both of you. I didn't get a chance to say that to Evan...before he took off." I dropped my head and I could feel myself grow cold. "I ruined tonight and I know it. Just head to the hotel without me. I'm sure I can get another room."

"No." I looked up at Randy, tears visible on the edge of my eyes.

"No? What's that mean? I ruined tonight and you two don't need to worry about me ruining it any further." Randy scoffed and pulled me off the bench, right into his chest.

"You're an idiot, do know that?" I went to agree with Randy but he stopped me with a kiss to my forehead. "Evan...doesn't care about his career in the WWE as much as we do and frankly, we should think the same way he does." I furrowed my brow in confusion, making Randy continue. "He knows that his talent could be appreciated elsewhere or he could just stop wrestling, even though I told him that I knew he couldn't just stop. He is honestly too good for us but we got lucky and are able to call him ours." I nodded in agreement. "Evan loves us, John, and we need to make sure that he knows we love him just as much. With that said, watch what you say around him." I nodded furiously, earning a low laugh from Randy. "Let's go give our champ the _proper_ celebration."

"How will we know where he went? I told you he took off."

"Where do you think he'll go?" I nodded. The only logical place he would go would be our shared hotel room. "The first thing you'll do the minute we step in the door, is apologize and ask for Evan's forgiveness. Understand?" I nodded again. "Come here." Randy pulled me further into his chest, tilted my head up and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the ones we had shared earlier tonight; this one was full of love and adoration, something that easily gets lost within our physical relationship. I melted into the kiss and would've ended up on the floor if Randy wasn't holding me up. Randy pulled away and smiled. "Let's go." I grabbed my bag and the two of us headed out to Randy's car and off to the hotel. Randy parked in the garage and we headed to our hotel room, the whole time I was a bundle of nerves. We made it to our room without attracting too much attention and I began to panic. Randy could feel me shaking and he grabbed my hand. "Relax. But you better pray he forgives you or your ass is on the couch until he does." Randy's attempt at humor left me even more nervous as he opened the door. "Evan? You in here, baby?"

"Back here." My heart jumped in my throat and I couldn't even bring myself to look at Randy for support. I waited for Randy to start walking but he never did.

"You first." He nodded his head toward the bedroom and I visibly gulped. "Go." I nodded, let go of Randy's hand and made my way to the bedroom. I saw Evan with his back facing the door and knees tucked into his chest.

"Hey...Evan."

"What do you want, John?" My heart sank to the floor at the malice in Evan's voice. I've never heard him so mad.

"I came to apologize."

"Why not apologize to your fans? They seem to mean more to you."

"No they don't. Evan, there is something I need to tell you and I don't care if you don't want to even look at me. All I want is for you to listen. Will you please do that for me?"

"I can do that."

I breathed a sigh of relief and inched closer to the bed, hitting my knees once I was on the other side of the bed. "Evan, you do not know how sorry I am about what I said back at the arena. It's just..." I took a deep breath and tried to regain control of the shakiness in my voice. "Every time we go out and do I show, I'm worried and scared that I'm going to lose both of you. I'm scared that one day, the WWE fans will have enough of me and I have to walk away and leave you two behind. I even have nightmares about that happening. You two mean the world to me and just the thought of losing either of you scares me to death. I love you so much, Evan and I hope you can forgive me for what I said at the arena." I dropped my head at the sound of silence coming from the other side of the bed. With the silence in the room, I heard footsteps come up behind me and felt a strong arm pull me to my feet. The strong arm turned me around and I was quickly met with a set of lips pressing up against mine. I melted into Randy's kiss, no longer being able to keep the tears from falling as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Randy pulled away, laughing at the whine of protest that came from my mouth.

"Johnny, you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do, Randy. I'd never lie or joke about something like that." I watched Randy's light up and was about to say something before he lunged at me, pinning me on the bed and attacking me with a series of loving kisses. I was thoroughly enjoying Randy's loving assault but I couldn't help thinking about what was going through Evan's mind. As Randy continued to kiss me, I felt the bed dip behind my head and my heart rate quickened. Randy pulled away and I was met with a set of chocolate brown eyes.

"How much do you love us, John?" I lifted a hand to Evan's face, stroking it gently and caressing his cheek with my thumb.

"I'd give anything to have you and give everything to keep you." I watched Evan's breath get caught in his throat and I began to tear up again. Evan closed the gap between us with a deep, loving kiss. I placed my hands on Evan's cheeks, hoping to deepen the kiss but Evan pulled away.

"I forgive you, Johnny." I smiled, earning myself another dashing smile from Evan. We were about to kiss when I heard Randy clear his throat.

"You two...look so beautiful. Don't move." Randy hopped the bed and took off to the living room. Evan and I exchanged looks, shrugging in confusion. Randy came back into the room with his hands behind his back. "I was going to wait until next month but after hearing what John just said, I couldn't bear to hang onto them any longer." Randy pulled his hands out from behind his back and handed Evan and I each a small, velvet box. Evan and I opened them at the same time and I stopped breathing for a second. "I hope you two like them. It took me damn near a month to make it perfect." Inside the box, was a platinum band with a trio of peridot stones on the front and an inscription on the inside. The inscription read: '_You're nothing short of my everything.'_ "I know our, I guess you can call it, anniversary passed already but they weren't ready then." Evan and I were still speechless and Randy tried to keep his suave bravado. "Will someone please say something? I'm starting to freak out." Evan hopped over me and jumped at Randy, throwing his arms and legs around him in one hell of a hug. I sat up, still studying the ring but quickly turning my attention to a laughing Randy Orton. "I take it that you like it, Evan."

"Like it? Randy this is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me...ever. I love it!" Evan gave Randy a long kiss and detached himself from Randy so he was standing on the floor. "What about you, Johnny?"

"I...don't know what to say." I took a deep breath and asked the question that I probably shouldn't ask but I had to know the answer. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Randy smiled a genuine smile and pulled me close to him.

"If you're asking me _that_ question, then yes it is what you think it means." My breath got caught in my throat and I couldn't fight back the smile any longer. "So, what's your answer?" Before I could answer, Evan's gasp made me turn my attention to him. He looked at the ring box, looked at Randy, looked back at the ring box and then back at Randy. "Yes, Evan..." He turned his attention to me with a smile on his face. "I'm asking both of you to marry me." Randy pulled Evan towards us and hit his knees, taking the boxes out of our hands and holding them in his. "So, Matthew Korklan and John Cena, will you two marry me?"

**-FIN-**

Oh! Bet you weren't expecting that! I honestly wasn't either but it felt right. Stay tuned for the next part in this series. Reviews are appreciated. :) Next part will be out soon.


	4. Championship Celebration, Pt 3

This is the third part to the chapter Championship Celebration. I knew I couldn't squeeze all that sexiness into one chapter; my brain would've imploded. I hope you enjoy as our boys answer Randy's question and truly begin their night of celebration.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2.0:<strong> All mistakes made are mine and I apologize for them. Furthermore, just so everyone knows, the parties mentioned belong to their respective owners and not me. I just use them as inspiration to write dirty things. Carry on.  
><strong>PS:<strong> We're in John's point of view, just in case there was any confusion. Proceed.

Pairing: Evan Bourne x John Cena x Randy Orton (Bourcenton)| Rating: NC-17| Takes place during and after Evan and Kofi win the WWE Tag Team Championships (8/22/11 Raw)| Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea. This is called **fantasy** for a reason; it's not real, much to a lot of people's dismay.| **Warning: **I will be tweaking the Monday Night Raw show to better suit our lovely trio. I don't think they would appreciate John being manhandled by the likes of Del Rio. Carry on.

**Fantasy**, **Come Alive**

No words would form as Randy was sitting on his knees with two ring boxes in his hands. I had known Randy for ten years and never once have I seen him make such a romantic gesture, not even with his long-time girlfriend almost-wife Sam. "Well, what do you two say?" I smiled and answered Randy's question first.

"Yes, Randy." Randy smiled but it faltered when Evan hadn't answered him yet.

"Evan, baby?" Evan looked up at Randy, tears threatening to fall from his chocolate eyes. "Will you marry me?" Evan beamed and simply nodded, making the biggest smile I have ever seen break out on Randy's face. He got to his feet, pulled the rings out of their boxes and placed one on each of our fingers. I took a long look at the ring and damn if it didn't look good there. I looked at Evan's hand and my breath caught in my throat; I was mistaken when I had said it looked good on my hand because it looked phenomenal on Evan's hand. As if under a trance, I walked over to Evan and hit my knees so I could kiss his left hand, taking care not to mark up the ring on his finger. Evan sighed and threatened to fall backwards but my right arm caught him before he could. "Fuck, Johnny, that's hot." I smirked and continued to lavish Evan's hand in undivided attention.

"W-w-why are you doing that, J-j-john?"

"Because you deserve it. Not only because I love you but also because I need to make up for what I did." Evan nodded with his approval and Randy laughed.

"Don't forget he won gold tonight, John."

"Ah, there is that." I looked up at Evan and smirked. "How do you want us, Evan?" An idea struck Evan but he hesitated in telling us. "What is it, babe?" Evan bit his lip and shifted his glance from me to Randy several times. "You want us to take care of each other?" Evan shrugged, then it hit me. "Ah. You want us to worship you." Evan nodded sheepishly and I bit my lip. "As you wish, Evan. Come on over, Randy." Randy grinned and we both pushed Evan onto the bed and knelt down in front of him. I was about to begin my oral assault on Evan when Randy pulled me to him and gave me a deep kiss, his tongue running across the seam of my lips. He grabbed the back of my head, deepening the kiss and probing my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into the kiss and faintly heard a growl behind me which reminded me of the task at hand. I, unwillingly, pulled away from Randy in order to focus on the task at hand which was pleasing Evan. Randy whined but I kissed his lips softly to ensure that I wasn't going far. "We have to take care of Evan, baby." Randy simply nodded and turned his attention back to Evan. We both pulled Evan's boots off, his trunks following soon after which left him just in his hoodie that just so happened to be a RKO hoodie. I watched him go to take off his hoodie but I stopped him. "Please leave it on, baby." Evan just nodded and I placed a kiss to his left thigh. He jumped and I repeated the action, making him jump again. I tapped Randy and he mirrored my actions, making Evan jump one more time. Randy and I both peppered Evan's legs with small kisses, turning him into a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes. Randy and I turned our attention to Evan's cock which was standing tall and hard, slightly leaking with precum. I lapped at the liquid, making Evan moan loudly. I brought Randy's mouth to Evan's cock and he repeated what I did, earning the same reaction from Evan. I made Randy follow me as I licked the side of Evan's cock, Randy licking the other side and making a sandwich of sorts with Evan's cock.

"Fuckkk..." Evan fell backwards onto the bed and I laughed around his cock. Randy and I continued to lick and suck on Evan's cock until his hands found their way into our hair and pulled us off. "I don't...want to cum...yet." Evan pushed Randy and I together, ultimately making the two of us kiss in front of him on our knees. I decided to move the two of us onto the bed, making sure that Evan was in a good position to watch the show Randy and I were putting on for him. I gently pushed Randy down onto the bed and began attacking his neck with kisses, all while I straddled his hips and slowly rubbed our clothed cocks together. Randy gasped and grabbed my ass, pushing our groins together again. I moaned into Randy's neck and pinned his hands against the bed. I saw Randy turn his head and he smirked.

"I love the way that looks on you, John." I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled.

"Looks even better on Evan." I looked up at Evan who was reclining against the headrest and my breath got stuck in my throat. Evan was staring at the two of us, biting his lip and stroking his cock. "Speaking of, take a look at our high flyer." Randy tilted his head back and damn near growled at the sight of Evan.

"Goddamn, Evan, you look so amazing." Randy pulled my head back down to his and kissed me so hard it made my toes curl. Randy slipped his hands under my shirt and I gasped at his warm touch. He pulled my shirt off and threw it behind him, quickly resuming the kiss. I felt the bed dip behind me and Randy pulled away from our kiss to share one with Evan. I shifted up the bed so that Evan's cock was face level and I swallowed him whole in one go. Evan gasped and slumped down onto my stomach, earning a chuckle from Randy. "Damn, John, you're getting amazing at that." I smiled around Evan's cock and continued to swallow him whole. Evan moaned loudly and pushed himself further into my stomach, his breath tickling my exposed stomach. I gasped when I felt Evan gently bite at the skin a few inches above my shorts line. I continued to swallow around Evan's cock, earning soft gasps and low moans from Evan that were doing wonders on my own cock.

"Johnny...I'm gonna..." I pulled my mouth off Evan's cock, earning a groan of disapproval. I placed kisses on the back of Evan's thighs as Randy soothed Evan in the front.

"Don't worry, Evan, we'll make sure you feel amazing tonight." Randy pulled his shirt off and threw it behind him, making it join mine on the floor. Randy tugged on my shorts, pulling me up to his chest and in for a kiss. I gasped as our naked chests connected and Randy wasted no time in making his tongue invade my mouth. I growled as Randy raked his nails down my side and I heard Randy chuckle into the kiss. I could faintly hear Evan panting behind me and that sound alone turned me into one giant nerve ending. Randy moved his mouth to my neck and he began to bite and lick at my skin, making my eyes roll back into my head. I groaned as Randy's hands damn near ripped my shorts and boxers off, throwing them behind him on the floor. "Do you want him first, Evan?" I watched as Evan came back into view, his eyes locked in on my very hard cock. I threw my head back as Evan started to gently lick my cock; his touch was so gentle it felt like torture. I went to push Evan's head further down on my cock but Randy pinned my hands to the bed, making that impossible. "You're at his mercy now, John." I moaned and knew that any resistance would be futile so I just laid back and accepted my fate. Randy tilted my head up and captured my mouth in a hot kiss. With Randy's distraction, I didn't realize that Evan's hand had wrapped around the base of my cock until he swallowed half of me in one go. I broke the kiss with Randy and moaned loudly, disappointed that even with Evan's mouth on me I couldn't cum. As Evan continued to work me, I moaned into Randy's mouth as he kissed me. A few more minutes went by and my legs began to shake, showing the effects of the inability to cum but Evan never stopped. I broke the kiss with Randy so I could breathe, sort of, and hopefully make a plea for my sanity.

"Ev...p-p-please...baby. I...n-n-need to..." Well, he stopped what he was doing but his hand was still wrapped around my cock. I whimpered and Randy chuckled. He always did that; there was something about me being at someone's mercy that made him laugh.

"What do you think we should do, Randy?" There was a silence and I knew Randy was plotting my demise.

"Well, he was in trouble before so what do you think we should do to him?" I watched Evan whisper something Randy's ear and he smirked. "No. That's too mean, Evan."

"You said he was in trouble."

"If you insist." I watched Evan practically bounce off the bed to get something out of the bag in front of the closet. I tried pleading with Randy, hoping he would feel bad enough to just let me cum but he just shook his head. "Sorry, John." Evan came back into view with a small velvet bag in his hand. No, it was _that_ small velvet bag.

"Ev, please. Not that."

**-FIN-**

I know, it's a cliffhanger but I couldn't fit it all in one chapter. Final part will be out soon. More of this trio will appear, do not fret. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	5. Championship Celebration, Finale

This is the finale to the chapter Championship Celebration. I hope you enjoy as our boys continue to play and end their night on a very high note.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2.0:<strong> All mistakes made are mine and I apologize for them. Furthermore, just so everyone knows, the parties mentioned belong to their respective owners and not me. I just use them as inspiration to write dirty things. Carry on.  
><strong>PS:<strong> We're in John's point of view, just in case there was any confusion. Proceed.

**Warning:** This chapter contains **very** mature content, including lots and lots of sex, dominating, a slight amount of blood and many many profanities. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Fantasy**, **Come Alive**

I pleaded silently with Evan but he smirked and shook his head. I swallowed hard and watched as Evan emptied the contents of the bag onto the foot of the bed. I tried to sit up but Randy pinned down my arms with his strong hands. "You brought this on yourself, Johnny." Randy was right but that still didn't make this any easier. "You all set down there, Ev?"

"Yup. You have a good grip, right?" I watched Randy nod and turned my attention back to Evan. He picked up a discarded t-shirt off the floor and rolled it into a thin piece of fabric. He wrapped it around my mouth, gagging my slightly. "We can't have you waking the neighbors, Johnny." I whimpered against the fabric, earning a smirk from Evan. Evan picked up a shiny ring that I knew was going nowhere near my hand and I whimpered again. I shuddered as Evan slipped the metal ring around my throbbing cock and I felt my head get light from all the pressure on my hard cock. I whimpered and felt Randy start to pet my head.

"I'm right here, Johnny." I went to nod but Evan started to suck lightly on the head of my cock, making me throw my head back into Randy's lap. I moaned against the fabric in my mouth and Randy dragged his nails down my chest, making me growl from the excitement. Randy leaned forward and started to bite at my chest, leaving little red bumps that would be gone by morning. Between the soft nipping that Randy was doing and the sucking that Evan was doing, I was starting to get dizzy from the immense pressure on my cock. Randy kissed back up my chest and behind my ears as he took the gag out of my mouth. "Want something better to put in your mouth, Johnny?" I nodded furiously, making Randy smile. He traveled back down my chest, even lower to my groin which left his hard cock in front of my face. As soon as I started to suck on his cock, his tongue joined Evan's mouth on my own throbbing member and I almost screamed at the pleasure it sent through my body. I swallowed Randy's cock and he moaned loudly around my cock, making Evan laugh giggle.

"You two are so gorgeous." I felt Evan push my legs up, exposing my hole to him. He placed kisses down my thighs towards my hole and kissed my hole, making me gasp around Randy's cock. Randy jerked forward, sending him even further into my mouth and I swallowed around him.

"Johnny!" I grabbed onto Randy's hips to try and still him because even though I've had practice with these two, he was still big enough to choke me. I heard Evan chuckle and felt him pull away from the two of us. I heard the familiar sound of condoms being pulled out of the bag and I could feel the hair on my arms stand up. I tried to listen for Evan but he was being eerily quiet. I was about to say something when Evan pushed a slick finger inside of me and I groaned loudly. Out of nowhere, Randy's mouth slowly descended onto my cock and I let out a scream. As if Evan fingering me wasn't enough, Randy slowly licking my cock like a lollipop was enough to make me pass out. Through my haze, I heard Evan chuckle softly and he pushed Randy off my cock.

"I love you, John, but I can't wait anymore. Relax, okay?" I nodded furiously and licked my lips as Evan positioned himself at my hole. As Evan slowly pushed inside of me, my mouth dropped as he slowly sheathed himself inside of me. "John...you're so tight, baby." Evan moved slowly in and out, making me gasp softly.

"Evan...oh my god." My eyes rolled in the back of my head when Evan pushed all the way inside of me, perilously close to that little bundle of _fuck_ inside of me.

"Randy, come here." I felt Randy move from behind me and over to Evan. I watched Evan whisper something into Randy's ear and Randy just looked at him.

"Are you sure? He's never done that before. That was only you." Evan gave Randy the puppy dog eyes and Randy's resolve crumbled to bits. "Alright." Randy dug around in the little velvet bag and his something in his hand before he crawled back up to me. Evan pushed forward slowly and I moaned again.

"Evan...want to come, so bad."

"Not yet, baby." I groaned and Evan just laughed. Evan pulled his cock out just far enough to where I thought he was done, until he slammed back into me and hit my prostate dead on. I let out a scream and saw stars behind my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I saw what looked like a razor blade in Evan's hand. I started to squirm but I stopped when I felt Randy behind me.

"You can do this, Johnny." I kept my gaze on Randy, turned it towards Evan and then back to Randy. I nodded and looked back at Evan who had a smile a mile wide on his face.

"We love you, John. Don't forget that."

"Never, Evan." Evan draped my legs over his hips and I moaned softly as his cock slowly inched further inside of me. I watched as Evan took the razor blade, guided it towards my hip and started to cut what felt like letters into my skin. I tried my hardest not to tense up, thinking that I would mess Evan's creation up but there was just something about knowing that a razor was somewhere other than my face that made me cringe. Evan pulled the razor blade away and handed it back to Randy, obviously done with his work. Evan looked at Randy and smirked, signaling to Randy to do something for him. Randy moved forward and ran his tongue over the letters Evan just carved into my hip, making me gasp at the new phenomenal sensation. "Oh...god." As Randy was lapping at the letters on my hip, Evan pulled out completely and straddled my hips. "What are you...doing, Evan?"

"I'm going to blow your mind, John, while Randy makes you see stars." Oh no. Evan knew how I got when Randy was the one doing the fucking. He knew that every time Randy was topping me, I couldn't walk or even think straight. I swallowed hard and looked past Evan to see Randy positioning himself at my entrance. While Randy slowly pushed inside of me, Evan lowered himself onto my cock and I let out what could only be described as deep growl. As Randy and Evan moved in a perfect rhythm, the overwhelming pleasure made it harder to breathe seeing as I still had the cock ring on.

"Ev, Randy...someone. Please."

"Please, what?"

"Let me come, please." I grabbed Evan's hips, trying to get him to stop but he wasn't having any of that.

"You will, baby. Don't worry." Evan pushed my hands off his hips and he picked up where he left off. I screamed as Randy found that bundle inside of me, bucking my hips and making Evan scream. Randy repeated his actions and Evan screamed again. "I'm so close, guys."

"Me too, Evan." I just groaned, knowing full well that I was going to be the last one to come tonight. I watched Randy wrap his arm around Evan's neck and Evan's breathing started to quicken.

"I'm gonna..." Evan never finished his sentence as his orgasm hit him hard and coating my chest with his release. I moaned as Evan began to clench his muscles around my cock, honestly trying to milk the orgasm out of me but it wasn't going to work.

"Johnny, you're so tight." I swallowed hard as Randy pushed Evan off of me and to the side. Randy covered my body with his and started to pump faster. His hands snaked down towards my butt and grabbed my cheeks, slightly spreading them and pushing in even further. I threw my arms around Randy's neck, bringing him even closer and whispering things into his ear that I knew would bring him towards the edge. "Oh god, Johnny. I'm gonna come..." Randy pumped one more time before I felt him coat my insides, making me moan softly in his ear. I felt Randy move one of his hands towards me cock and I felt him take the cock ring off of me.

"Randy..." I grabbed Evan, pulled his face towards mine and gave him a deep kiss as I felt Randy wrap his hand around my cock. He pumped me twice and my orgasm hit me harder than it has ever hit me before. As I came onto my chest, Evan pulled away and attached his mouth to my cock so that my orgasm didn't coat my chest and mix in with his. As my orgasm subsided, Randy pulled out of me and flopped down on my right side while Evan flopped on my left side. "Wow."

"You're telling me, Johnny." I looked at Evan but he was already asleep, making me smile as I kissed his forehead. Randy pulled my head towards him and gave me a deep kiss. "I love you so much, John."

"I love you too, Randy." I shifted my hips, instantly feeling a twinge of pain in my muscles. "It's going to be hard to walk tomorrow." Randy laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't leaving until Wednesday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made sure that management knew we weren't leaving with everyone else. As usual, they don't argue with me."

"I wouldn't argue with you either, babe." Randy smiled and looked past me.

"He's out already?" I nodded. "We always seem to wear him out, huh?" I just nodded. "I guess we'll just have to show him how much we love him in the morning."

"I guess so." I raised my hand to put it behind my head but stopped when I saw the ring that Randy gave me. "I love the way that looks."

"I do, too. I'm glad you love it."

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, John." We shared one last kiss before sleep hit us. Tonight had it's ups and downs but one thing remained: I was going to be with the men I loved for the rest of our lives.

**-FIN-**

It's finally complete! I hope you all enjoyed. More of this trio will appear, do not fret. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
